Harass Me
by mereschino
Summary: A chance meeting in the Restricted Section leads a certain Head Girl to the realization that harassment can be a lot more fun than she had thought. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

'Looking for something in particular, Miss Granger?'

The low drawling voice sent shivers up Hermione's spine, but she quelled her fear as she turned to face the speaker.

'I was looking for information on the effects of brimstone and crab apple when added to the Draught of Tranquility, as per your essay instructions Professor Snape.'

The Potions master cocked an eyebrow as he surveyed her. 'Pray tell, is there actually something the insufferable know-it-all Miss Granger doesn't know?'

Hermione tossed her brown curls and stuck her chin out stubbornly but remained silent.

'Come girl, where is that Gryffindor courage? Lion got your tongue?'

'As Head Girl I do have permission to be in the Restricted Section, even after hours if that's why you are harassing me,' she replied, forcing herself to stare the tall man in the eye.

'Harassing you? Is that what I am doing?' Snape said as he edged closer to her.

'Well, you're distracting me if anything and I need to get this information so I can finish the sodding essay on time. You only gave us a day, as I'm sure you're quite aware.'

Snape stepped close enough so that a piece of silky black hair brushed her cheek, his breath warm on her face. 'Come back to my chambers and forget about the essay. I'll give you a day's extension and you know you'll get an 'O' on it anyway. You always do.'

Hermione forcibly pushed him back, cheeks flushed and chest heaving. 'I thought you said this has to stop! You said you weren't willing to risk Dumbledore's trust for me! I was there, remember?'

Strong capable fingers closed around her upper arms and dark eyes bore into hers. 'Then I lied.'

The brunette wrenched herself out of the Professor's grasp. 'No! I'm tired of this; you can't just switch me on and off like some bloody light bulb. You can't just come and harass me whenever you feel like indulging your 'Professor punishes naughty schoolgirl' fantasy. I'm not a toy, Severus.'

Snape reached out and stroked down Hermione's cheek with one long finger and her eyes closed involuntarily. She flicked them open to see her former lover leaning against a bookcase with a smirk that could rival any of Draco Malfoy's stamped on his face.

'I never said you were. Just give in, Hermione. You can't resist me anymore than you can resist answering questions in class. I'm in your system and it's near impossible to get me out.'

Hermione backed down the aisle slightly to put more distance between her and the Professor. 'Then I'll have to try harder. You said it yourself, this isn't normal and I should be with someone my own age.'

'Like your precious Potter, perhaps?' The name was spat with contempt.

She snorted as she waved off the question. 'Harry is perfectly happy with Ginny, and before you think about mentioning Ron, I'll let you know he's been seeing Pansy Parkinson. Looks like I'm not the only Gryffindor who has a pet Slytherin. But we've tried it and it didn't work so leave it be so we can both move on.'

'What if I don't want to move on? We've been quite discrete about it and there's only a month and a half until you graduate. I'm not so worried about Dumbledore, and you continue to captivate me.'

His dulcet tones caressed Hermione's ears but she vowed to remain strong. 'It doesn't work like that Severus. It can't be yes, then no and then yes again.'

'I've always wanted you Hermione, and even as I pushed you away I wanted you.'

She let out a small scream of annoyance, almost dropping the lantern she was holding. 'What is it with you men and pushing away things you want just for a supposed greater good? Why do you have to try every single wrong option before you choose the right one that has been staring you right in the face?'

Snape languidly pushed off the bookcase and slowly walked over to where she stood. 'Perhaps it's because we learn to better appreciate the right option,' he replied, pushing a wayward curl behind her ear.

Hermione failed to stifle a small noise of pleasure as his fingers brushed past her ear and she could feel her resolve starting to crumble. 'Are you just bored again and looking for something to fill your time? Isn't that how this all started in the first place?'

Snape moved into her body, fitting his sharp lines to her soft curves and he looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes as he spoke. 'This isn't because I'm bored or lonely. I fear you have gotten into my system as well and I find myself quite unwilling to get rid of you.'

He was close enough now that their lips slightly touched whenever one spoke. 'Are you trying to say that you like me and this has become more than purely a sex thing?'

'If you must be so crass.'

'I'm just trying to clear things up so that there isn't any more confusion, Severus.'

'I believe I can bring a little more clarity, Hermione,' he said and then fit his mouth over hers. His grip tightened on her waist as her hands reached up to fist themselves in the hair at the back of his neck.

Hermione moaned slightly, the opening of her mouth giving the Professor ample opportunity to slip his tongue inside and stroke hers. She could taste the brandy he usually had after dinner as he graded lower year's potions papers and her shoulders slightly sagged in relief, having missed the taste more than she wanted to let on.

But Hermione broke the kiss and pulled back slightly, cheeks highly flushed.

Seeing this, the Potions Master's thin lips parted in another smirk. 'Excited, much?'

She just glared at him. 'I really do need to finish this essay. You're not the only professor who gives work to be completed in one night.'

'I believe the information you need would be best located in a book in my private collection. Shall I escort you to my chambers to retrieve it?'

'I'm betting you've planned more activities to occur in your chambers than simple book retrieval. Am I right Professor Snape? Activities I simply don't have the time for.'

Snape's eyes flashed at her affected nonchalance. He moved in to take her mouth savagely as he swiftly lifted her up. Hermione quickly wrapped her legs around his waist to stop her self from falling as Snape backed her hard into the bookcase. His hands on her bottom pulled her even further into him and she could feel where she would have bruises the next day. But Hermione could give as good as she got and so stopped the kiss so she could nip down his neck with her teeth as her fingers pulled a little too harshly at his hair.

Snape let out a little groan of pleasure at this and Hermione smiled to herself. His hands were now kneading her cheeks through the tartan skirt and she could feel her knickers getting increasingly damper as she squirmed against him.

Looking up to stare him straight him in the eyes, Hermione's nimble fingers made short work of his robe fastenings.

Setting her back on her feet, Snape stood passively as the Head Girl pushed the robes off his shoulders to puddle on the floor, leaving him only in loose black trousers. He cocked an eyebrow at her. 'The Restricted Section, Miss Granger? How ambitious of you.'

'Well, we've already defiled the Potions classroom and the Great Hall, on all tables including the staff's,' she replied cheekily. 'Time for a change of scene.'

As she talked, she got rid of enough clothing to leave her standing only in a ruby bra and knickers set. Hermione smiled as she watched her Professor feast with his eyes. 'See something you like?'

Severus Snape thought himself to be a well-educated, well-to-do man who had travelled extensively and seen much of what the world had to offer, but nothing had ever taken his breath away as effectively as the woman standing coyly in front of him.

Forcing a lump back down his throat Snape spoke, his voice now an octave lower than usual. '100 points to Miss Granger,' he growled.

'Only 100?' she pouted. 'How about I get rid of the rest of our clothes and we can see how giving you're feeling.'

'About 9 inches,' he muttered.

'What was that?'

'Nothing.' He cleared his throat and braced himself against a bookcase. 'You mentioned something about ridding me of these clothes?'

Once she had stripped him of pants and underwear, Hermione slid her palms slowly up his legs, past his hips and then up his chest, his pale skin almost glimmering in the moonlight.

Snape opened her bra with one flick of his long fingers and it slipped down the brunette's arms. Hooking a finger in each side of her knickers, he pulled them down, noticing how they slightly stuck to her core.

'Wow, you didn't take any time at all, did you?'

He could practically feel the heat pouring off her body as he pulled her in for another drugging kiss. But she pulled back as she felt his fingers start to travel south.

'Just take me Severus, I'm ready. I just want you right now. There will be plenty of time to play later.'

Snape failed to stifle a groan as he heard her wanton words. Picking her up again, he settled her over his member. 'As you wish,' he drawled, pushing up firmly into her.

Hermione let out a hiss as her vision went black for a moment. They stayed still for a moment, trying to keep calm. But she then lightly bit Snape's lower lip and scratched her nails up his back.

This set the Potions Master off and they battled for dominance and pleasure for the next few minutes.

It wasn't long before Hermione came with a cry, Snape's pistoning hips sending her over the edge. He soon followed, her name accompanying his release.

Coming back to consciousness, Hermione brushed sweaty curls off her face and leaned over to lay an impulsive kiss on her lover's chest. One of his rare grins graced his features, eyes still closed as he caught his breath.

But Snape's attention was caught by the rustling of material and he opened his eyes to catch Hermione restoring order to her uniform and appearance.

'What are you doing?' Damn, he hadn't wanted to sound that desperate.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow in an expression she effortlessly copied from him. 'Dressing. You should recognize the routine, you do it every day.'

Snape restrained himself from rolling his eyes. 'And where will you be going after that? Back to your room to do more studying?' he sneered.

'Actually I was thinking of heading to your chambers for a repeat performance.'

The Potions Master rose, unashamed of his naked body. 'A repeat performance, eh? I do like to be thorough in all my work.'

A wicked grin lit up her features and she threw a saucy wink at him. 'Come on Professor, come harass me again.'

LE FIN

A/N: ok, so I did it Emily. I wrote you a gift fic and I hope you liked the surprise pairing. And I used the word 'bottom' just for you. Never ever ever thought I would write a Snape/Hermione but I got bored and had this idea. I hope everyone likes it because I doubt I will write one again.

Um, this originally was going to be very short and cute but then the smut started to creep in. I hope no one got offended and I hope I managed to keep the smut down to not break the 'Mature' rating of the story. No one would ever call this NC-17 and I doubt they'd say it was R, so I believe I am firmly within the Mature rating. Anyways, I hope you all liked it and now Emily can't ever say that I don't write her things. Please review and tell me what you thought of it.


End file.
